Notes
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Saitama bosan, dan buku catatan yang kemarin ingin ia lihat tekapar polos di atas meja. Apa ini? Muridnya-Genos-Sengaja meninggalkannya atau apa?/Dan saat buku itu terbuka... Saitama benar-benar menyesal/"Sensei sudah membaca catatanku?"/BL(Boys Love)!/Shonen-Ai/Semi-Canon/GenosxSaitama


**Notes**

Story by: Aoi the Cielo

One Punc Man ©One/Yusuke Murata

Genre: Comedy

Rated: K+, T

Pair: GenosxSaitama

 **WARNING! SHONEN-AI(BOYxBOY)! Semi-Canon! Typo(s)! dll…**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Temperatur udara yang cenderung normal membuat pintu kaca beranda terbuka lebar. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik, diiringi dengan awan-awan putih yang terus berjalan tertiup angin sudah cukup jelas menandakan hari yang cerah. Hari ini angin lumayan kencang dengan suhu yang tidak panas namun juga tidak dingin—membuat sosok yang bermalas-malasan di depan TV semakin merasa bosan hingga terlihat menguap beberapa kali.

Mengganti chanel TV terus menerus, Saitama benar-benar merasa hari ini terlalu tenang dan damai. Terlebih berita di TV juga tidak membuatnya bersemangat karena isinya tidak ada tentang monster atau sesuatu yang membuatnya mau keluar rumah. Bila saat masuk Level C setiap minggu ia wajib berpatroli demi mendapatkan 1 penjahat agar namanya tidak terhapus di dalam daftar Asosiasi Pahlawan, sekarang Saitama tidak memiliki alasan itu. Ia sudah masuk Level B dan laporan setiap minggu bukan hal wajib lagi baginya.

"Saitama- _sensei_ ," Saitama menoleh saat panggilan itu menyapa indra pendengaran. Si kepala telur menatap Cyborg Pirang yang tengah duduk formal sambil memegang pena dan catatan di atas meja. Ah... Ia sempat melupakan keberadaan Genos—murid angkat yang serumah dengannya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Sepasang iris emas Cyborg Muda itu menatap fokus ke arah Saitama yang berbaring dengan posisi miring di depan TV. Hanya berbatas sebuah meja persegi darinya. "Apakah _Sensei_ hari ini ada jadwal? Berburu diskon atau berpatroli?" tanya sang murid datar.

"Hmmm..." Saitama mendongak. Alis yang hanya sebuah garis itu mengkerut—mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah hari ini ada diskon atau undian yang dilewatkannya. Tapi rasanya tidak ada. Bukankah ini hari Senin? Dan lagi bahan makanan masih ada—cukup untuk 2 atau 3 hari kedepan. "Tidak ada," jawab sang _Sensei_ akhirnya. "Hari ini aku tidak berencana keluar rumah rasanya."

"Begitu ya," gumam Genos lalu kembali fokus dengan urusan catat mencatatnya. Sepasang iris hitam itu menatap fokus ke arah muridnya yang asik menulis. Rasa-rasanya anak ini rajin sekali. Selalu menulis catatan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Agak heran dari mana catatan dan pena itu bisa muncul. "Kenapa _Sensei_?" Genos yang tegah fokus kembali menatap ke arah sang Pahlawan Botak. _Sensei_ nya dari tadi memandang ke arahnya—seolah ada yang ingin diucapkan. Sang _Damon Cyborg_ tidak bisa menebak isi kepala Saitama—ekspresi _Sensei_ nya terlalu abstrak untuk diprediksi oleh alat caggih yang ada di dalam tubuh.

Saitama yang ditanya langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap ke arah si Pirang. Laki-laki yang menginjak usia 25 tahun itu menyilangkan kakinya seraya menatap sang murid. Jujur saja, ia sedang bosan dan membaca manga yang itu-itu saja membuatnya semakin bosan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tulis, Genos?"

"Eh?"

"Kau selalu serius sekali menulis," Saitama menunjuk buku catatan Genos. "Boleh aku melihatnya? Kelihatannya menarik," akunya jujur. Senyuman merekah di wajah Saitama—membayangkan apa saja yang muridnya ini tulis. Siapa tahu Genos bukan hanya berbakat jadi Pahlawan, tetapi juga Penulis.

"Ti—TIDAK BOLEH SENSEI!" tolak Genos. Si Cyborg menyimpan kembali catatatnnya—menyembunyikan dari pandangan Saitama. "Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya!"

Senyuma itu menghilang digantikan dengan kerutan di alis. Saitama menurunkan tangannya. "Reaksimu justru membuatku semakin penasaran," aku Saitama jujur. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Memangnya apa yang ditulis Genos sampai tidak mau menunjukannya ke Saitama sih? Penolakan Genos sungguh aneh. Saitama kira dengan semangat sang murid justru akan menunjukannya. "Ya sudah," Saitama mengangkat kedua bahunya—tidak mau terlalu memikirkan rasa penasaran yang menghinggab. Bila Genos tidak mau menunjukannya, berarti itu adalah hal yang privasi bukan?

Saitama memilih untuk kembali fokus memandang TV yang menyala dan memunggungi Genos kembali—tidak menyadari tatapan dari sepasang iris emas itu. Sang Cyborg menunduk memandang catatannya lalu kembali menatap _Sensei_ yang tidak memandangnya. Ada perasaan tidak enak dan bersalah bergelayut di dada Genos karena menolak permintaan orang yang sangat ia hormati ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Si Pirang memang tidak mungkin menunjukan catatan ini kepada _Sensei_ nya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Hanya itu yang dapat Saitama tafsirkan seraya menyikat giginya dengan wajah mengantuk. Rasanya ia malas sekali mau bangun—mengingat hari ini pun sepertinya akan damai juga. Tetapi mengingat Genos membangunkannya secara tidak sengaja—dengan membuka pintu beranda untuk menjemur pakaian—cahaya matahari itu sukses mengenai si Botak—membuatnya terbangun seketika.

"Ah, _hai'_?"

Laki-laki berwajah malas itu mendengar suara sang _C_ _yborg_ Muda yang tengah menerima telfon dari dalam kamar mandi. Muridnya yang rajin menerima telfon sambil terus menjemur pakaian di beranda mereka. Uh... Bila dipikir-pikir, sejak Genos tinggal di apartemen ini, yang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah adalah si Pirang. Saitama hanya kebagian untuk memasak—mengingat si pirang tidaklah jago dalam hal memasak. Ketimbang murid, rasanya ia justru hanya memiliki teman sekamar hingga harus berbagi tugas seperti ini. _Well_ , yang manapun tidak masalah. Toh Genos juga sudah membayar dengan jumlah yang membuat Saitama sulit menolak. Siapa yang bisa tahan melihat uang segepok coba?

" _Sensei_."

"Hmm?" Saitama langsung memandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin begitu selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah. Ah, sudah selesai acara telfon-telfonan sepertinya.

"Ada rapat evaluasi keamanan daerah di Asosiasi Pahlawan, apa _Sensei_ mau ikut?" tanya Genos. Saitama melirik sekilas ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka begitu si Pirang berdiri di sana.

"Berjemurnya sudah?" tanya Saitama seraya menghanduki wajahnya.

"Sudah _Sensei_ ," jawab Genos kalem.

Saitama menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Hmn... Kau saja yang pergi," tolak sang guru. Jujur saja, acara seperti itu bukan tipe yang mau ia ikuti. "Oh ya, bila pulang nanti lewan supermarket, aku titip ramen instan ya? Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali makan itu," tambahnya.

Genos mengangguk patuh—mencatat lekat-lekat apa yang _Sensei_ nya inginkan saat ini di dalam kepalanya. " _Hai' Sensei_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," sang _Cyborg_ lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari apartemen kecilnya—meninggalkan Saitama yang baru keluar kamar mandi dan terdiam di depan ruangan serba guna.

"..."

Catatan yang kemarin ingin si kepala telur lihat ada di atas meja.

Kepala tanpa rambut itu menoleh ke belakang—memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup sempurna. Langkah kaki sang murid telah hilang—menandakan sang empunya buku telah pergi jauh. Cepat sekali muridnya ini pergi. Kembali, Saitama menoleh memandang buku yang kemarin membuatnya penasaran.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Oh, tentu saja sebagai _Sensei_ yang baik ia haruslah menjaga catatan penting itu dan memastikan isinya aman tanpa disentuh oleh orang lain bukan? Saitama menghela nafas. Toh ia tidak benar-benar pensaran dengan isi bukunya dan sepertinya, tidak akan ada orang yang bertamu mengingat King juga sudah pasti mengikuti rapat evaluasi itu.

"Genos benar-benar ceroboh," Saitama menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mendudukan diri di lantai. Di atas meja sudah tersedia segelas susu—tuangan _special_ dari Genos. Menyalakan TV yang mati dan mulai meminum segelas susu di pagi hari, sang Pahlawan memulai harinya yang membosankan kembali. Ah... Tetapi siapa tahu ada berita tentang monster.

Ctik. Ctik. Ctik.

Mengganti channel dari yang satu ke yang lain, Saitama benar-benar melakukan rutinitasnya kemarin. Oh astaga... Akankah penderitaan ini berakhir? Menghela nafas dan kembali mematikan TV karena tidak menemukan hal yang menarik plus untuk hemat listrik, Saitama langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan—

Tuk.

"Ah," sepasang iris kuaci itu menatap buku Genos yang terjatuh. Namun saat otaknya memerintah untuk mengambil dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja, Saitama hanya dapat terdiam.

Bukunya terbuka. Halaman pertama terdapat foto Saitama yang mengenakan kostum Pahlawan dengan _poker-face_ andalannya. Alis Saitama mengkerut. Apa sih yang sebenarnya muridnya ini buat? Kenapa pakai fotonya segala? Apa maksudnya foto Saitama digunakan sebagai alat supaya siapapun yang ingin membacanya menjadi takut? Takut terkena kutukan mendadak botak permanen sama sepertinya bila berani membaca? Perempatan muncul dadakan di kepala telur.

Melupakan kenyataan dirinya adalah seorang guru yang budiman—walau nyatanya tidak sama sekali—Saitama meraih buku tulis yang lebih mirip buku akutansi itu dan membukanya. Jujur, ia masih heran sekali dari mana buku sebesar ini bisa disembunyikan dan dimunculkan kapan saja oleh pemiliknya.

 _Hari ini sensei membaca dengan sudut kemiringan 150 derajat, dibelakangnya ia tumpukan futon. Ini pengamatan yang ke-10 kalinya dan_ _S_ _ensei tidak pernah merubah derajat kemiringan posisi duduknya. Luar biasa sekali..._ _B_ _ahkan hal kecil pun ia sangat diperhatikan. Jelas, ini adalah kegiatan sehari-hari yang penuh latihan._

Wajah Saitama memucat. Tulisan tangan muridnya dengan diperkaya gambar posisi duduknya terpampang manis di hadapannya sekarang. Semuanya... Benar-benar tentang dirinya. Dan lagi apa ini? Bukannya Genos berarti terlalu memperhatikannya? Kelewatan malah. Iris kuaci itu tidak tahan dan langsung membalik ke lembar selanjutanya.

" _Bila semua Pahlawan kabur, siapa yang akan melawan kejahatan?" inilah nilai negatif yang tidak pernah disadari_ _banyak orang_ _. Harusnya semua orang mendengarnya. Lebih-lebih para Pahlawan yang hanya ingin pamer. Sensei luar biasa sekali! Menyadari hal yang tidak pernah orang lain sadari. Benar, bila—_

.

.

.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, jarum panjang sudah berputar melewati angka 12 untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan Saitama, meski wajahnya sudah memucat, membiru dan bahkan _horror_ membaca setiap lembar sajak maut muridnya, entah kenapa si botak tak kunjung jerah membalik setiap lembarnya. Ada rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan(?) dari bait ini yang mengalahkan segala perasaan buruk yang menghinggap. Oh baiklah, sepertinya Genos memang berbakat menjadi Penulis.

Detik jam yang mendominasi rungan kecil itu sedikit pun tidak mengganggu si kepala telur. Wajahnya sudah membiru membaca setiap lembar catatan yang 100% semuanya tentang dirinya. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah Saitama sangka akan diperhatikan Genos dan bahkan membuat si Pirang membuat catatan yang lebih terbaca seperti... unek-unek _fansgirly_ yang sudah overdosis. Dan semakin dalam ia membaca... Saitama semakin sadar bahwa Genos sepertinya tahu dimana ia dan sedang apa dirinya. Apa muridnya ini murni seorang _stalker_?

Yah... Genos dan Saitama memang serumah, mereka memang sering berbelanja bersama atau berpatroli bersama, tetapi mereka tidak _**selalu**_ bersama. Tetapi catatan ini... Bukti dari tulisan tangan nyata dan disaksikan langsung oleh objek yang ditulis... Sukses membuat Saitama merinding. Buku ini memberitahukannya secara tidak langsung bahwa Genos—muridnya yang manis—selalu ada di sekitarnya baik ia sadari atau bahkan tidak ia sadari.

Ceklek.

"Tada—

 _WAAAKKHHH!_

Saitama sport jantung. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, ia langsung menyembunyikan buku catatan berharga Genos di bawah meja dan berbalik—menatap sosok _Cyborg_ yang baru saja pulang. Saitama tersenyum kaku saat sang murid menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia menelan liur paksa saat keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"O, _Okaeri_ Genos," sapa balik Saitama—tahu persisi bahwa sang murid akan keheranan bila ia tidak menyahut. Jantung sang pria berdegub dengan kencang, adrenalinnya masih meningkat hingga membuat perutnya terasa dihinggapi kupu-kupu. Sebuah perasaan bersalah sukses mencubit hati kecilnya. "Ka, kau baru pulang Genos?"

" _Ee, gomenasai_ lama _Sensei_ ," jawabnya kalem seraya membuka sepatu. Iris kecil Saitama bergerak liar hingga sebuah kardus di dekat pintu yang tertutup menarik perhatian. Sadar dengan apa yang dilihat gurunya, Genos langsung menjelaskan. "Ini ramen instan yang _Sensei_ mau. Aku tidak tahu _Sensei_ suka rasa apa, jadi kubeli semuanya dengan macam-macam rasa. Ini lebih sedikit, sebenarnya ada sekitar 3 kardus yang kupilih tetapi kasirnya terlalu lama jadi aku hanya mengambil 1 kardus. _Gomen Sensei_ , jadinya aku hanya membawa ini saja."

Saitama _sweatdrop_. Muridnya ini benar-benar royal—kelewat royal. "Kau... Baik sekali Genos. Ini sudah sangat... Err... Yah, ini cukup," lirih sang Guru. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya berapa tabungan sang murid. Sepertinya mendapat pringkat S dalam Asosiasi Pahlawan membuatnya semakin kaya. Saitama menelan liur paksa. Sekarang bagaimana cara menghabiskan semua isi benda penuh bahan pengawet yang tidak sehat itu. " _Arigatou_."

Sang _C_ _yborg_ tersenyum—senang mendapati _Sensei_ nya tidak masalah dengan hasil berburunya(?) yang sedikit. Ia sempat khawatir Saitama kecewa. " _Doita Sensei_ ," balasnya lalu melangkah memasuki dapur sambil membawa kardus tersebut. Genos mulai membuka kardusnya di dapur sempit mereka dan menyusun satu bersatu ramen di dalam lemari. Untung saja masih banyak ruang kosong di lemari dapur.

Sementara muridnya asik menyusun hasil buruan 'ramen instan'nya, Saitama sibuk pelan-pelan menggeser buku sang murid di bawah meja—mencoba bermaksud mendorongnya hingga sampai di depan TV agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Setidaknya, jangan di bawah meja.

" _Sensei_?"

" _HAI_!?"

Refleks Saitama menegabkan tubuhnya kembali saat mendengar sang murid memanggilnya. ASTAGA! Kenapa muridnya ini suka sekali mengagetkannya sih!? Agak berdeham sedikit—mencoba menetralkan denyut jantung yang kembali meningkat, Saitama berbalik—kembali menatap sang murid yang ternyata telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh?"

Saitama memucat.

" _Sense_ i sudah membaca catatanku?" tanya si Pirang—sukses menohok si Kepala Botak. Keringat dingin keluar cepat dari setiap pori-pori sang guru bak air mancur. Kelabakan mencari ide, yang ada tubuh Saitama terasa menyusut. Ciut dadakan dan siap diadili. Tidak ada pembelaan, tidak ada sanggahan. Saitama siap menerima hukuman.

Sang kepala telur tertunduk pasrah—menyerah. "Iya... Aku sudah membacanya," akunya lesu.

"Bagaimana menurut _Sensei_?"

Loh?

Saitama langsung mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan mendapati Genos duduk di sampingnya. Si _Cyborg_ Muda itu menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri—khas saat Saitama mengucapkan petuah ajaibnya. Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dibayangkan Saitama. Bukankah seharusnya Genos marah?

"Aku sengaja menaruhnya di atas meja agar _Sensei_ bisa membacanya," aku Genos. Saitama melongo mendengarnya. _Sengaja?_ "Kemarin _Sensei_ terlihat ingin sekali membaca catatanku, itu sebabnya sengaja aku tinggalkan," jelas sang murid. "Bagaimana _Sensei_? Apakah rasa penasaran _Sensei_ sudah terobati?"

"A, ah... Begitu ya?" Saitama menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya terasa panas mendengar ucapan Genos. Jujur saja, rasanya ia jadi malu sendiri karena sudah diam-diam membaca hal privasi miliki orang lain. Canggung, Saitama mengeluarkan catatan Genos yang ia sembunyikan di balik meja. "Kau menulis banyak hal tentangku," komentarnya.

Senyuman Genos mengembang. "Tentu saja _Sensei_!" ucapnya bangga. "Catatan ini penuh dengan latihan dan hal-hal yang _Sensei_ berikan kepadaku, tentu saja aku harus mencatatnya biar tidak lupa!"

 _LATIHAN NDASMU!_

Oh, ingin sekali Saitama berteriak seperti itu, namun sebaliknya, ia hanya diam seraya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ketimbang 'latihan' itu lebih mirip seperti curahan hati seorang fens yang kelewat terobsesi dengan objek yang digilainya. Sepertinya ucapan Genos benar. Ia tidak boleh membaca buku itu. Bukunya terlalu menyeramkan dan lebih menyeramkan lagi, Saitama tidak bisa berhenti membacanya.

"Bagaimana di Asosiasi Pahlawan tadi?" tanya Saitama seraya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur. Ia tidak ingin membahas soal buku catatan itu lagi—terlalu membuatnya merinding.

"Kami membahas tentang monster," jawab Genos seraya berbalik dan menatap _Sensei_ nya yang mulai memakai celemek dan menyiapkan bahan makanan. "Mereka meminta laporanku tentang daerah ini," jelasnya—teringat saat rapat panjang yang sangat membosankan di ruangan itu.

"Ho? Lalu kau berikan laporan yang seperti apa?"

"Aman," jawab sang _Cyborg_ kalem. Sepasang iris emas itu tidak berhenti menatap gerakan dan penampilan sang guru. Dalam hati Genos menyeringai melihat Saitama yang memasak sambil mengenakan celemek. Jiwa masa mudanya aktif seketika—membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal yang berbau erotis terjadi diruangan sempit itu bersama sang _Sensei_. Mungkin makan malam mereka akan lebih 'enak' dengan diiringin desahan yang memanggil namanya dengan sexy?

Dengan gerakan cepat—selama _Sensei_ nya masih memasak—Genos langsung menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia berbalik dan mulai menuliskan khayalan tingkat dewanya ke dalam sebuah buku yang memiliki ukuran dan sampul yang sama persisi seperti catatan yang dibaca Saitama. Inilah buku yang ingin Saitama baca kemarin, tetapi tentu saja. Mana mungkin Genos membiarkan Saitama membacanya kan? Untuk itulah gunanya catatan kedua yang ia buat semalaman suntuk. Untuk 'sedikit' berbohong dengan _Sensei_ nya.

Sang murid nge _fly_ dadakan dalam hati—berbunga-bunga dan kelewat senang karena hari ini, Saitama memakai apron warna pink yang memiliki renda-renda—hadiah dari menang undian.

Oh, seandainya Saitama tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu tipu muslihat dari hasil 'menyogok' pegawai Minimarket, Genos yakini dirinya sudah menjadi rongsokan besi karat karena membuat Saitama menggunakan hal yang sangat feminim dan 'manis' itu bila ketahuan. Berterimakasih lah kepada sifat Saitama yang tidak pilih-pilih dan cenderung tipe yang 'memakai yang ada' hingga hadiah apron manis itu selalu berakhir bertengker di tubuhnya setiap kali sang Pahlawan ingin memasak.

Genos menyeringai. Serumah dengan sosok Saitama merupakan sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri baginya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

Ahahaha... Ini cuma FF singkat yang udah lama dibuat. Errr... Tahun lalu apa ya buatnya? Lupa juga wkwkwk Ketimbang berdebu di dalam folder(mumpung udah kelar juga) jadi tak uplod.

Happy Reading~ jangan lupa meninggalkan Jejak XD


End file.
